fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man: The True Adventures
When young nerd Peter Parker gets bitten by a radioactive spider, he turns into the Spectacular Spider-Man to fight against criminals in New York City. Characters * Peter Parker/The Spectacular Spider-Man: A young nerd whose parents died in a plane crash, he got bit by a radioactive spider and gained powers. Became a superhero after a crook killed his Uncle Ben. * The Kingpin: A large crime boss that gives orders from behind the scene. He funds money for OsCorp, as well as many companies. He holds a tight reign on the city, but no one knows his identity, save for his two assistants and the Chameleon. ** Hammerhead: A street thug that was powered up by an experiment and became the Kingpin's right-hand man. ** The Chameleon: A Russian mutant spy that betrayed Russia, he is the Kingpin's top mercenary and spy. He can change the shape of his body at will, and wears a special suit to change his clothing. He is the Kingpin's left-hand. ** Bullseye: A bounty hunter that works for the Kingpin. He usually works with the Chameleon. * Eddie Brock/Venom: A rival of Peter's, he is both a jock and a genius, as well as popular. However, he bonds with a symbiote and turns into the psychotic Venom. * The Sinister Six: Six supervillains that teamed up against Spider-Man. Each got recruited by the Kingpin. ** Doctor Octopus: A mad scientist that got bonded to metal tentacles that let him do new, unthinkable stuff. ** The Sandman: A man mutated into a monster made of sand, he is one of Spider-Man's strongest enemies. ** Mysterio: A former film special effects adviser who got blown up in an accident, he returned as the evil Mysterio and used his bombs and skills to attack the city as an illusion of Spider-Man. ** Vulture: An old man who invented FlightTech. He can use the talons to drain the youth from his victims, as well as the powers of mutants. ** Electro: A lab intern, he got stuck between two radioactive generators and got turned into Electro. ** The Rhino: A crook that got used as a test dummy for a powerful suit made by OsCorp, the Rhino Suit, which gave him increased strength and endurance. Episode List Season 1 1. The Sleep of the Sandman The Spider-Man takes on a group of would-be bank robbers, led by Flint Marko and ties all but the leader to the ceiling with his webs, while Flint runs away. Eventually, Flint arrives at a chemical lab where, after getting stuck in an accident, gets turned into a mutant made of sand. He instantly wakes up and attacks the scientists who mutated him, taking them to the top of a building in the middle of New York, threatening to toss them until Spider-Man shows up. Meanwhile, Peter is preparing for the year's beginning at high school, where he is a sophomore. In the end, Spider-Man and the Sandman fight and, using a water pipe, Spidey wets Sandman and defeats him. Category:Fan Fiction